As dogs have been domesticated to actively live with humans and interact with them daily, humans have continually found ways to entertain, train, and reward dogs in multiple different environments. During many instances, dog owners often train dogs to perform tricks or tasks, and offer them rewards for their accuracy or execution of such trick or task. In the study of psychology, “Pavlov's Dog” theory of classical conditioning famously experimented with dogs to test their behaviors using a stimulus and a response associated with the presentation of food. While this psychological theory may translate to the habits of other animals, this theory can also explain the common reward for completing a task process that dog owners often go through and have been customizing over recent time.
The present invention is an edible treat toy for dogs. The present invention can initially act as a form of entertainment for the dog, and is intended to be act as a treat or reward for the dog. The present invention contains a spindle component and a shaped body that comes to a point. The present invention works similarly to a child's toy top, but comes in the form of an edible treat for dogs to consume. Using the spindle component of the present invention, the user may twirl the present invention to entertain or train the dog and to eventually allow the dog to bite and eat the treat.